This disclosure relates to an improved cane for self-defense. A cane or most commonly known as walking stick has been used for ages as a fashion accessory, and as a support to keep one person's balance. Since people who use cane are usually people with walking disabilities, they may appear vulnerable and can become an easy target for criminals. In such situation, cane can be these people main option for personal defense. However, standard canes such as an orthopedic cane, and/or walking sticks are not built for such purpose. First, standard canes are usually lightweight and may not be strong enough when used as a weapon or a defense. Second, since the handles on standard canes are only designed to support the user when walking, the handles are usually curved in shape or are without a direct line of force to the palm when cane is used as a poking device. Lastly, only the handle on standard cane can comprise a grip section while the leg sections can have a smooth finish. Thus, the leg section of a standard cane can be slippery when gripped and may not provide a secure grip when used as weapon. As such it would be useful to have an improved system and method for an improved cane for self-defense.